Une Promesse
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Balthazar Octavius Barnabé fuit d'un village en flammes, un bébé dans les bras. Lorsqu'il tombe sur un jeune paladin dans une caverne, il ne se doute pas une seconde du tournant que sa vie va prendre. [Flash-Back]


_BON-SOIR ! Je suis un peu en manque d'Aventures, donc je suis plutôt d'humeur... Sombre. Oui, il y a Starventures, mais je maîtrise pas assez les personnages pour le moment pour écrire dessus (à part 808, étrangement x) ). Donc, aujourd'hui, un petit OS sur l'enfance de Bob, et une nouvelle version de sa rencontre avec Théo qui me hante depuis plusieurs semaines, mais que je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser à l'écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Quant à Apprentie Pyro-Barbare, ça arrive bientôt, comme vous le savez, je bosse à fond les descriptions, et donc, forcément, ça prend plus de temps ^^_

 **Disclaimer :** Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Théo de Silverberg appartiennent à Bob Lennon et Théo de Silverberg. Owen est ma propriété. Aventures et son background sont la propriété éternelle de Mahyar Shakeri, et de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **UNE PROMESSE**

Des flammes. Partout. Voilà ce que voyait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, courant plus vite que jamais encore auparavant, un jeune enfant dans les bras, pour sauver leurs vies. La chaleur commençait à l'épuiser, mais il tenait bon. Il ne devait pas faiblir, il ne pouvait pas ralentir. A quelques mètres derrière lui, se rapprochant dangereusement, deux paladins de la Lumière, sur leurs montures, semblaient bien décidés à en finir avec « la plaie de la région » comme l'avait joliment surnommé les habitants du village qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

Il s'était pourtant juré de rester à l'écart des êtres humains, depuis sa fuite de l'académie des mages. Mais il avait eu vent de cette affaire, un enfant dont les yeux changeaient de couleur. Les paladins étaient rapidement arrivés, pour eux, c'était clairement un demi-diable, et il devait périr, lui, et sa génitrice. Ils les avaient enfermés dans leur maison et y avait mis le feu. Balthazar, qui avait pourtant tout fait pour se résoudre à partir, puisqu'il ne faisait que traverser, pour récupérer des vivres, n'avait pas résisté. Ce gosse n'avait pas à subir les crises de débilité de ces pseudos-guerriers. Il avait fait diversion, un long rayon de flammes dans les cieux, et, alors que les cavaliers se dirigeaient dans sa direction, il était déjà parti récupérer l'enfant. Sa mère décida de rester dans le village, pour le couvrir, le laissant partir avec la seule promesse de garder son fils, Owen, deux ans et demi, en vie.

Une course-poursuite s'en était suivie. Un paladin l'avait vu filer, et il avait lancé toute l'escouade à ses trousses. Depuis, il courrait. Owen s'était accroché à son cou, et jetait des regards paniqués aux paladins derrière eux. Bob tentait d'esquiver les différentes flèches, carreaux et lances qu'ils lui lançaient pour le ralentir. Un carreau d'arbalète s'était d'ailleurs planté dans son épaule, mais il serrait les dents, préférant la douleur à la mort. Il réussit, à force de couper au travers des flammes, à gagner une bonne avance sur eux. Il en profita pour faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, disparaître. Il s'engouffra dans une cavité, sur le flanc d'une colline rocailleuse, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité le plus loin possible. Il poussa un petit grognement quand le carreau figé dans son épaule effleura une des parois.

« On a réussi Owen, on va... »

Une lumière attira son attention, dans la grotte. Il fit volte-face, prêt à tuer ce danger potentiel. Un jeune paladin se trouvait là, le pointant avec son épée vers lui, la lame et les jambes tremblant de peur. Il avait environ le même âge que lui, c'est à dire seize ou dix-sept ans. Balthazar n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. S'il donnait l'alerte, ils étaient foutus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie.

« Du calme, tenta Bob. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

\- T'es... T'es le monstre qu'il recherche. J't'ai vu partir du village.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, répliqua sèchement le demi-diable. Pas plus que tu n'es paladin. Cette armure est beaucoup trop grande pour toi, il faut plusieurs dizaines d'années de pratique pour en avoir une, j'en conclut donc que tu l'as volée.

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Et c'est moi qui tiens l'épée, tu ferais mieux de te taire, hérésie. »

Bob fit briller une de ses mains et en fit jaillir une petite flamme. Le paladin poussa un cri de surprise, lâcha son arme et partit se coller contre une des parois, terrorisé. Balthazar avait trouvé un point faible de toute évidence. Il ramassa l'épée, et la pointa doucement sur son cou. Le jeune homme le défia du regard, Bob en fut décontenancé. Ce regard, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir lui même eu quelques années plus tôt. Ce gamin n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était au bord du gouffre. Il resta un moment immobile, puis baissa doucement la lame.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Quoi ? Lui cracha immédiatement l'adolescent, sur la défensive.

\- Tu as perdu ton père, pas vrai ? »

Le guerrier resta un long moment silencieux, puis baissa la tête, camouflant des larmes. De toute évidence c'était récent.

« Une ordure dans ton genre l'a tué, finit-il par lâcher. Je te connais. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Parce que c'est ton père qui l'a tué.

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, répliqua t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Je te suis depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait à l'Académie des mages.

Ils ont tenté de me tuer, le feu était une diversion. Je suis un demi-diable, on me poursuit simplement pour ma seconde nature. Ce que les gens ne comprennent pas c'est que je suis autant humain que diable. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis autant humain que toi. Et je n'ai vu mon père quelque chose comme deux jours sur toute mon enfance. Ne colle pas des étiquettes sur les gens au premier regard, ça ne peut que te porter préjudice. Et tu me parles d'honneur alors que ton groupe de paladin voulait tuer ce bébé. Je crois que le problème ne vient pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que sauver un enfant.

\- Il devait être libéré.

\- La mort n'est pas une libération sombre idiot. »

L'adolescent retira doucement le plastron de son armure, et le posa au sol.

« Je m'appelle Théo, dit-il doucement. Théo de Silverberg. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Bob se crispa doucement. Il l'avait déjà entendu, à l'académie. Le fils d'Archibald de Silverberg, le héros des terres du Sud, mort au combat, avec pas loin de deux cents hérésies éliminées à son actif. On leur présentait les paladins, en cours, pour leur montrer où le métier de mage pourraient les conduire. A quel point ils pourraient être utile à la société. A quel point lui ne serait jamais accepté. Il réprima son amertume, en distinguant des ombres près de l'entrée de la caverne.

« Théo ? Appela une voix, inquiète. Tu es là ? »

Théo dévisagea le demi-diable. Il n'avait plus envie de le tuer. Mais s'il ne le tuait pas, il serait banni de son Eglise, il ne deviendrait jamais paladin. Il serra les dents, et son regard croisa celui de l'enfant. Il resta un long moment, yeux dans les yeux.

« Couchez-vous au sol, finit-il par chuchoter. Faites les morts. »

Bob hocha la tête. Jouer la comédie, une de ses spécialités. Il s'immobilisa, et tenta de ralentir son rythme cardiaque au maximum. Théo ramassa son épée et la planta dans un des murs de la caverne. Un paladin ne tarda pas à apparaître, l'adolescent prit un air essoufflé.

« J'étais sûr que tu serais là.

\- Viktor, je...

\- Ton ami demi-diable peut se relever, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais reconnaître une mise en scène quand j'en vois une. »

Balthazar releva la tête, et se releva rapidement, Owen dans les bras. Le bébé se mit à pleurer en voyant l'homme en armure. Le mage serra son emprise.

« Donnez-moi le bébé, et allez-vous en.

\- Il faudra me tuer pour le récupérer.

\- Mon enfant, si j'avais voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort. Et vous aussi. »

Le mage, quoique méfiant, resta silencieux. Ce paladin ne voulait pas sa mort ? C'était bien la première fois. Il lança un regard vers Théo, il était tout rouge, et semblait avoir honte, le regard rivé sur le sol. Bob se détendit légèrement, il lui faisait confiance, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un, qui s'occupera de lui et lui trouvera une famille vieil ami à moi, qui me doit ce service.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Enoch. »

Théo releva la tête de suite, choqué. L'homme qui avait tué son père était toujours en vie. On lui avait toujours dit qu'ils avaient péri tous deux.

« Comment ça ton ami ? Demanda Théo, d'une voix tremblante. Tu... Tu as dit qu'il...

\- Ce qui est arrivé à ton père était un accident Théo. Il... Il a essayé d'empêcher Enoch de rentrer dans une grotte, où il risquait la mort. Pendant qu'on discutait, un archer nous a surpris. Il s'est pris une flèche en plein cœur. Enoch a pris la responsabilité de l'acte, pour respecter son dernier vœu. Pour... Pour que tu ne deviennes pas paladin Théo, pour te faire peur. Il ne voulait pas que tu finisses comme lui. »

Viktor leva le regard vers Balthazar, qui lui aussi semblait profondément perturbé, le regard vide.

« Enoch ne t'as pas abandonné Balthazar. Il est parti pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. La fuite, l'Église de la Lumière. Je te surveille depuis longtemps. Tu lui ressembles bien plus que ce que tu ne crois. N'aies pas honte de ta nature, accepte-la. Sois fier de ce que tu es. Te morfondre ne te mènera à rien. Et... Et je pense que vous devriez rester ensemble. Vous avez bien plus de choses en commun que ce que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer.

\- Tu as toujours refusé que je parte seul à l'aventure, lâcha Théo, un peu choqué par tant de révélations. Parce que c'est dangereux et...

\- Mais tu ne seras pas seul. »

Il se tourna vers Balthazar, qui ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il lança un regard à Owen, puis à Viktor et vint lui mettre l'enfant dans les bras. Viktor lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je veux que tu veilles sur lui.

\- Je ne peux pas garantir sa sécurité. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je passe mon temps à fuir, à me cacher. Mon démon intérieur pourrait le réduire en cendre.

\- Je te tuerai si c'est le cas, intervint Théo. Je sais manier une épée, si jamais tu te transformes... Je te tuerai.

\- Ça me va. »

Viktor siffla, un bruit de sabots se fit entendre, un cheval passa sa tête dans la cavité.

« Elle s'appelle Lumière. Elle est à toi, prends en soin.

\- On ne va pas se promener à deux sur un cheval !

\- J'en ai un, dit doucement Bob. »

Sa main brilla, il lança un petit cercle de flammes sur le sol, qui prit la forme d'un cheval, dont la crinière et la peau était faite entièrement de feu. Bob grimpa dessus.

« En avant ! J'ai entendu parler d'une affaire d'orcs, dans les terres de l'ouest. Il y a un bon paquet d'argent à en tirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends dans ce cas ? »

Théo attrapa le plastron, le remit en place, puis se précipita vers Lumière. Les deux chevaux se mirent en route, sous le regard d'un Viktor souriant. Il se pencha vers l'enfant, et le posa au sol. Il se métamorphosa, et reprit une taille plus humaine.

« Tu crois que ça fonctionnera entre ces deux-là ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Ils sont scellés par la promesse, lui répondit la voix.

\- Celle de te tuer si jamais tu vas trop loin Enoch ?

\- Toujours. »

Enoch sourit à son ancien compagnon, lui fit une petite révérence, et quitta la caverne, l'air fier et l'esprit serein, de voir son fils enfin sur la bonne voie.

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 Vous voyez, quand je veux, moi aussi je peux écrire du fluffy u_u N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et nous nous retrouvons très bientôt pour Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
